Loving you is easy 'cuz your beautiful
by Imako Nomi
Summary: This is my 1st story. Akira learns that love has no boundaries...and that fangirls are deadly.Please read and review please! AkiraxShirogane yaoi included :P OCxOC
1. Where are we?

Author: Hey people this is my first story and I am writing on MONOCHROME FACTOR I love it kyaaaaaaaaaaa :3. I have this yaoi couple I made up and they are from another planet (with only guys) and the ukes can have babies. :P

My couple has 6 kids (which I must mention look like the Death note characters except for Misa 'cause I don't like her, my opinion...) and when I saw monochrome Factor I could have cried but the only difference was that the uke has white hair and the seme's is black which look like the opposite of mf Akira and Shirogane. Their names are Shouri and Ritsu, (and Shouri has an identical twin sister who has a great secret).but let's cut to the chase and get started :P

Ritsu: about time...

Author: aww -sniffles-

Shouri: don't worry he's just a little crabby *wink*

Author: oh hee-hee, not getting any huh? *whispers*

Akira: I thought you said we were starting?

Author: oh eager are we Akira-kun?

Shirogane: -grins-can't wait to be with me so much! *twirls*

Akira: S-shut up baka! *blushes*

Author: ok let me quit procrastinating, I want to say I do not own Monochrome factor sadly…but Shouri and Ritsu are my OC's only!

* * *

How they ended up at this place they'll never know...

Akira slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. As usual, the older Shin's arms were snugly wrapped around him. He sat up on his elbows and silently observed the room. The sheets were a chocolate brown color as was most of the room. There were accents of caramel and white adorning the expensive looking furniture here and there. The bed was at the middle of the room against the wall with two matching dressers and lamps on either side.

There was a loveseat and television in one corner and a long desk with a large flat computer atop in the other. Two white doors were on either side of the bed that most likely led to a bathroom or closet.

"SHIROGANE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Where are we?"

"Eh? What?" Shirogane stuttered coming down to earth from his deep sleep suddenly, "Huh…?"

"What do you mean 'huh?' where have you kidnapped me to you pervert!" Akira exclaimed assaulting him with a pillow. Shirogane unreleased his grip from Akira, sat up and looked around dumbfounded.

"But Akira…I don't know where we are…" Shirogane replied in a soft voice, "Besides, if I were to kidnap you, I would have taken you to the tropics!" He then began to fantasize about Akira running up to him a swimsuit (bikini) and offering him a coconut drink sexily, but was brought back to earth by earning a smack on the head for his comment. He then began to search for some sort of utensil to take clean up his nosebleed.

"We should look around." Akira remarked sliding out of the bed.

"Yes, good idea." Shirogane replied dabbing his nose with a tissue he found from a box of handkerchiefs on the desk. Akira looked out of the window to the left of the room. Outside was a seemingly endless lawn that appeared to be at the side of the house. It adorned an exquisite garden full of many flowers and plants known and unknown alike. He looked down and realized that the room was at least three large stories above the ground. He began to get a little dizzy and moved away from the window.

Wait…was it glittering? Moving on…

He opened the door to the right of the bed expecting to find a hallway but was met with a closet instead. He growled lowly and tried the left; it led to a bathroom.

"Argh!" Akira exclaimed frustrated, "How many doors does one damned room need to have!"

"Uh…Akira, have you tried this one?" Shirogane asked holding a door handle of another door directly in front of the bed.

"Uh, whatever." He grumbled storming towards Shirogane and letting the older open the door. Akira halted his movement as he was met face to face (more like side) with a tall young man. He was beautiful beyond words with almost white golden hued hair reaching just below his behind, pulled back into a low ponytail with clear, golden eyes, plush, peach lips and carrying a rather adorable sleeping baby with milk white hair.

He looked a lot like the silver haired annoyance, so Akira called out, "Shirogane…?" just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Yes Akira?" Shirogane answered from behind.

"Never mind…" He replied without turning back.

"Uh…hello." The man in the hallway greeted.

"Err…hi…you must be wondering…what we must be doing…in your house…" Akira stated rather awkwardly. The man looked towards Shirogane.

"Not anymore."

"Long time no see Shouri…" Shirogane remarked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh?" Akira turned towards Shirogane with a look that changed that changed the whole meaning of 'if looks could kill.'

"Yeah, long time no see." Shouri replied happily, "I guess I have some explaining to do. Come with me." Akira wondered why he was the one doing the explaining but followed suit anyway. They walked through the large hallway and came to a huge flared out staircase which over looked a large living room and part of a kitchen that looked like something out of a magazine. To make a long story short…It was GIGANTIC.

Shouri took a seat on the red couch next to a tall window case which had long white curtains that emitted the bright rays of morning sunlight. Akira took the one opposite Shouri and Shirogane sat next to him. The small oval glass table in the center of the couches adorned a bowl full of random candy and chocolates.

"So why are we here again?" Akira enquired politely.

"Well, I was just trying out a new transportation experiment so I said, 'haven't seen Shirogane in a while so why not?' and I chose him to test it out on." Shouri explained.

"So why am I here too?" Akira asked still confused.

"The only reason would be if you had physical contact around midnight." Shouri considered. Akira turned red with both embarrassment and anger. That man had been cuddling him all night long. This was the last time he was sleeping in his bed much less for his room. The baby -which seemed to be about one- woke up with a start and looked up at his father. He gazed for a while and started whimpering.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Shouri sighed. "You can go outside towards the left where everyone is. I'm sure they'll be just ecstatic to see you." He got up and headed towards the kitchen and followed Shirogane outside. To the left, front side of the house, where 3 white vine adorned tables with matching chairs. There were 5 children scattered among the 3 tables. One girl and 4 boys.

One of the boys was a light blond with shoulder length hair and a muff and wore fully clad leather; he seemed to be either 10 or 9 as did the other with light brown hair and goggles who wore a black and white striped sweater with jeans. They were at the first table.

The other two boys who also seemed the same age -11 or 12- were at the second table. One had spiky black hair, big panda eyes, wearing a long sleeved white shirt, jeans and sat in an odd position with the other who had caramel colored hair, wore a casual t-shirt and jeans and looked just about bored.

The girl had knee length white hair with blue streaks which started light at the skull and dark at the ends. She wore a black and purple frilly Lolita dress and was about 7. She sat at the third table along with a tall, devishly handsome man. His hair was a black blue and he adorned a green button up shirt and blue slacks. Then they caught sight of the silver haired shin.

"SHIROGANE-SAMA!" They hollered in unison running and pulling from each direction. The girl ran up and glomped him from the back causing him to fall with everyone atop him. Shouri came outside at that said moment, panicked, put down the white haired baby who now had a bottle, then he and the dark haired man each took of each of the kids one by one.

"Eh sorry about that," The dark haired male apologized, "No injuries?"

"None whatsoever," Shirogane replied, "But I guess I do deserve that." He chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe you'll visit sooner next time." Shouri remarked.

"I'll take that as a warning," Shirogane joked, "And Ritsu this is Akira, Akira Ritsu." He introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Akira," Ritsu shook his hand.

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine." Akira exasperated. Ritsu laughed.

"Shirogane strikes again huh?"

"Tell me about it."

Shirogane, Ritsu and Shouri went and sat over at a table to catch up while Akira remained where he was, currently the kids new center of attention.

"So you're a friend of Shirogane-san?" the girl asked curiously.

"Unfortunately."

"Have you known him for a long time?" The blond enquired.

"Longer than I'd like."

"What's your name?" the one with goggles asked.

"Nikaido Akira."

"I'm Miheal but you can call me Mello, and this is my brother Maile or Matt as we call him." The blond introduced.

"And I'm Lawliette or L and this is my other brother Lighte." The panda eyed one continued.

"And I'm Fujiwara Mitsu!" The girl introduced herself happy to make a new friend. They went over to the table next to Shirogane, Ritsu and Shouri. The 3 were standing now and Akira went over to ask Shirogane a question when there came a loud squeal.

"SHIROGANE MY LONG LOST LOVER!"

* * *

Author: Oh well, chapter one –and two- redone! Finally, I almost forgot about this because I was so busy with my other stories at fiction press. It sucked sooo bad but know its better yay! Reviews greatly appreciated!


	2. Gettin' ready

Author: chapter 2! And we have a guest my cousin Hanako/Amy (her middle name)

Ritsu: I thought her name was Deslyn kyaa!

Shouri: it says middle name...

Ritsu: let me have my moment! ~shame~

Author: aahahahahahaha XD!

Shouri:-pats his back-its ok love, she's just influenced by "Deslyn the evil one"

Shirogane: she was taken over with evil forces!

Author: No I was not...

Akira: are you SURE?

Author: whatever

Hanako: Don't I have a say in this?

Everyone: SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!

Hanako: ~bows head in shame~

Author: I feel kind of bad now...no wait I don't -looks back at all the horrific memories-

Hanako:-says nothing in da emo corner-

Author: well before this gets more out of hand let me just say I DO NOT own Monochrome Factor only everyone else!(and no I do not own my cousin)

* * *

A female form of Shouri with massive boobs jumped out of nowhere and leaped at Shirogane who dodged swiftly, she landed on her knees and made a counter attack glomping him and tackling him to the ground. Who was she, and what did she mean by 'lover'? Akira thought angrily.

"Alice…ah…I…can't…breathe!" Shirogane said through his teeth barely catching enough air to. She was hugging him dangerously tightly around his neck.

"Well that's what you get for being away for so long!" She scolded releasing him. Shirogane rubbed his neck and inhaled deeply. She turned and spotted Akira.

"OMG! SO KAWAII!" Alice squealed leaping for Akira. A hand grasped his arm and felt himself being gently pulled away from the crazed woman's attack. He looked up to see an annoyed Shirogane and a very angry Shouri.

"Alice…please…" Shouri begged trying to suppress his anger.

"Not until I have my way!" She shouted with a pout.

"Fine…what do you want?" Shouri asked face palming.

"Play a game with me later!" She pleaded, "Just a simple game I've always wanted to try. Pretty please.~" Shouri nearly caught ablaze at his sister and her constant rants. He opened his mouth to protest but Ritsu crashed Shouri's head onto his chest and gave a fake smile.

"_Okay,_ Alice then will you _please_ stop...doing you- know-what...with you're- you know who's..."

"Yay! Thank you Ritsu!" She squealed happily, "But I can only ensure a break. It can't be helped…"

"Uh…good enough." Ritsu replied still holding down a struggling Shouri on his chest. He released him and Shouri growled. Ritsu blew him an air kiss causing him to blush deeply. Akira pretended not to see this involuntary movement.

"But I want Shirogane and his cute friend to play too~"

An, "Um…" was given by Ritsu. Shirogane nodded and looked toward Akira.

"If it'll keep her hands off me, then yes." He answered. She reminded him a lot like Kengo's sister. Oh wait…the others. They must be wondering where he and Shirogane are right now. He'll deal with that matter at a later date.

"Yay!" Alice chirped jumping and making her massive boobs bob up and down and shake after she stopped.

*****7 pm*******

Later on, Alice had brought them upstairs the Fujiwara mansion in a medium white room. It was in the shape of a circle with a long semi-circle wall couch and a large flat screen TV a lot like the one in the living room except this one was on the wall instead of one a stand. The children he had met earlier were in their rooms having little sessions of their own in their rooms and such.

Alice brought 2 boxes of pocky; one being marble tea and the other strawberry aroma tier. In the middle of the room were 6 cushions placed in a circle.

"Okay everyone!" Alice declared, "Have a seat!" Shouri and Ritsu sat next to each other. Shirogane went to sit next to Alice taking up one of the two pillows between Ritsu and her but Akira threw himself onto it. He was not risking any friskiness going on. Shirogane chuckled innocently and sat next to Akira and Ritsu. The cushion on Alice's right lay unoccupied.

"Alice, who else is playing with us," Shouri asked folding his arms casually.

"You'll see." She answered smugly placing the pocky and a cup with 6 sticks in it in the middle of them. As if on cue the door opened slowly. The person was obviously trying to make some sort of effect and was failing out of epic proportions. It was a young woman probably in her early twenties. She had short red hair with two long separate bangs in the back reaching her waist.

She was wearing a short green pants skirt, a white tube top, and knee-length pump boots with the pump part being green to match her skirt. TO be honest, she looked like an ice cream…or Christmas…with Alice being an inverted version of her.

"Kya! Naomi!" Alice squealed jumping up immediately to go hug her friend.

"Alice!" Naomi squealed back hugging her back. But all Akira saw was two happy faces and hugging squealing girls in one swift movement. Naomi took up the empty cushion next to Alice.

"This is my friend Naomi and she will be playing with us. Because twice the fan girls, twice the fun." Alice winked.

"More like havoc…" Shouri muttered irritably. Alice ignored her brother.

"This is Shirogane and his cute little friend here is…?" Alice pointed to Shirogane and Akira questioningly.

"Akira." The young Shin answered boredom evident in his tone.

"Oh my gawsh!" Naomi squealed jumping over to Shirogane, "Hair! Oh I love your hair! Such a beautiful face! Be mine!"

"Ah!" Shirogane exclaimed as she yanked his braid, "Sorry but I prefer my Akira-kun." He pulled his precious braid out of her grasp. He then smiled at Akira and leaned over to latch himself onto his arm.

"Don't touch me baka." Akira spat shoving the other away by his face.

"Ne Akira-kun~" Shirogane whined teasingly, "Don't you love me?"

"Erm, well in that case…I brought my camera!" Naomi chirped going back to her respectable place.

"Me too!" Alice chimed in, "It's going to be so much fun!"

Well at least it's a good thing she only brought _one _of her super crazy fan girl friends." Ritsu mumbled leaning back a little on his hands so Shouri could lean on him.

"You mean you and Ritsu's fan girls?" Alice teased earning a hard cold glare from Shouri.

"But there was a guy with you that one time." Ritsu added.

"The one in purple?" Alice enquired.

"Yeah," Shouri replied.

"That was a girl."

"It was?" Shouri asked dubiously.

"Yeah," Alice answered.

"Oh." Ritsu and Shouri said in unison.

"Well anyways, let's start." Alice announced, "These chopsticks are each numbered from 1 to 5, the sixth has Ō which means king. Each player randomly picks a stick and is not allowed to share their numbers with anyone. The person who is 'king' gets to choose two other numbers to do anything they wish. Or they can include themselves and another. You can use the pocky if you wish. The king can have them do _ANYTHING AT ALL. _Got it?" Alice asked after explaining.

A 'mm, yeah,' an enthusiastic 'Hai! And a 'meh' was said in answer.

"Okay! Then let's get to it."She exclaimed with a weird, evil smirk on her face.

* * *

Author: Yes! Chapter 3 –now 2- re-done! Now it doesn't suck so much anymore. Onwards with more editing!


	3. The game

Author: Uh eeh ooh la la ting tang walla Walla Bing bang!

Akira: What the freakin' hell man?

Author: ~sniff~ It's an awesome song unlike you would know.

Akira: ...

Author: Before I get badly injured let me just say I do not own monochrome factor...I wish I did ~sniff~

Akira: Anyways, where is everyone?

Author: Hanako is tied up in the closet, Shirogane is being chased and attacked by fan-girls as we speak, Ritsu is having his way with Shouri and that's about it.

Akira: ...

Author: I can fill you in on details if you want hee-hee ;D

Akira: No thank you...My mental health is fine the way it is.

Author: aw but don't be such a liar I'll whisper it in your ear while you're asleep ;)

Akira: ...ok I am officially scared.

Author: Oh but wait I won't be able to, since you and Shirogane will be too busy with your love-making.

Akira: DX dam it woman will you start already?

Author: Alright, alright…

* * *

"Now, now everyone take a stick." Alice ordered reaching for one herself. They each followed suit. "Now turn it right side up and look at your number."

"I'm king." Ritsu murmured.

"Aw, I wanted to be king." Alice whimpered.

"Hmm…I want…" Ritsu contemplated in thought, "Number 4 to give number 2 a lap dance…since I'm really bored and would like some entertainment."

"Crap…I'm number 4…who's 2?" Akira asked.

"Me," Shouri sighed hopelessly.

"Okay, let's get this over with…"

"Sorry babe…" Ritsu mumbled softly as Shouri gave him 'the eye'. He picked up his cushion, moved back and plopped down it down hopelessly. He then walked over to the couch and sat down in the same manner. Akira then gracefully danced himself into the triangle made by Shouri's open legs, he stood with his back to him and his feet bended and keeping his back straight, and gently put his hands on Shouri's knees, lowered his bottom towards his lap so that he can just feel his crotch.

Then, keeping his hands on his knees for support, he grinded down gently, moving his hips in a circular motion. Little did he know that this was all being recorded by Alice and her friend. Shirogane chuckled as he pictured Akira doing that for him. Akira completed his dance then the two came and sat back down. Alice was holding a tissue to her own nose peacefully. Naomi, not to mention had a trail of blood going from her nose to her mouth. Ritsu coughed to break the awkward silence but Naomi did not respond…

"Two ukes together…a pervert's dream come true…utter hotness…over flowing…ne…fire…Voldemort..." Naomi rambled to no one in particular. To everyone she sounded like she was talking plain gibberish but Alice knew better.

"Okay, put them back so we can dip again." Alice commended a second time. Everyone obeyed…except Naomi. She just sat there Indian style, rocking back and forth and each time she came forward more blood spewed out from her nose, she had a wide grin with her tongue sticking out and seemed to be choking.

"Is she alright?" Shirogane asked in a concerning tone.

"Ya this happens all the time," Alice said waving a hand at him, she took out her Nikon, set it on flash and snapped Naomi in the face.

"Nani! Kyaaaahahahaha! Whew…" Naomi said earning strange looks from everyone but they all put in their sticks and re-picked never taking their eyes from her.

"I'm king!"Alice chirped happily." let me see...I want..."A dastardly evil expression came over her face. "One moment please!" Then she turned around and had a short discussion with Naomi."Okay I got what I want!"

"Is that legal?"Ritsu asked. Alice gave him a cunning smile, he winced.

"Yes it is, I didn't ask for her number nor did she tell me," Alice said sweetly. "Anyways, I want...Number 3 and number 1 to take turns breaking up pieces of a pocky stick into little pieces and trade the small pieces using their mouths only or else you have to do it again…twice and give the king a piggy back ride! Fu, fu, fu!"

"I'm 1,"said Shouri blandly.

"I'm 3,"responded Ritsu with a naughty smirk on his face. He took out a marble tea pocky from its box and Shouri took a strawberry then each broke their pocky into small one inch pieces. Shouri went 1st taking a piece into his mouth and leaning to Ritsu who took it happily, their lips colliding in the process.

They continued with a few catcalls courtesy of the fan girls until Shouri's finished. Ritsu leaned in for his turn and added a little tongue to the first one which progressed into a deep French kiss by the last piece. Shouri suddenly grew conscious of what was going on and pulled away, his face flushed a deep pink. This too was being recorded by the fan girls, this time Alice kept her friend mentally stable...somehow...

"Okay sticks people," Alice demanded.

"I'll give up a piggy back ride for that any day." Naomi and Alice said under their breaths. Then they each leaned in putting their sticks back in the cup. Shirogane took the liberty of being so close to Akira's ear as he leaned forward and whispered,

"Why don't we try that later, ne Akira-kun?"

"Baka." was reply. Shirogane chuckled. He didn't say no. The sticks were shaken and re-picked

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naomi yelled as she held up her stick."Yo soy king! Muahahahahahaw...time to work my evil-magic! Yes magic fu, fu, fu...I want… number 5 and 1 to melt a piece of ice between their mouths, do a romantic ballroom dance, and finally...make out for 12 minutes!" Naomi exclaimed lightning flashing brightly behind her. Everyone gaped at her in absolute horror.

"Nani! I'm one!"Akira yelled, "Who do I have to do that with!"

"I believe I do Akira-kun," replied Shirogane innocently, hiding a laugh. A very loud one, to be exact. Akira was actually relieved that it was him and not the fan-girl duo or the other two…whoever they were…

"Do I have to?" Akira pleaded, "Can I call it quits?"

"Yes," Alice replied calmly, "but…" She added when Akira's face lit up, "You don't want this little baby here to be "accidentally" leaked onto the internet, now we don't want that now do we?" She waved her Camera in his face. He took a leap at it but fell on his face as she smoothly lifted it out of the way. All hope was lost…He would prefer a death sentence rather than to have _that _in a place for the entire world to see.

"Ahhhh, let's just get this over with..."Akira muttered in defeat. Shirogane grinned.

"Hey, no hurrying or you'll have to do it all. Over. Again." Naomi smirked sending a chill down Akira's spine. "I'll go get the ice," She said and as soon as she stepped out the door she stepped right back in with a tray of ice, he thought that a bit freaky...no, _way_ freaky but who was he to judge.

Alice took out a block and handed it to Shirogane who took it and put it into his mouth then leaned in and pressed his lips on Akira's. He tensed up immediately. They managed to slipped the ice between their mouths careful not to drop it. Shirogane used his tongue to move it around in Akira's mouth then vice versa. They went like that until it was all melted, a tissue was put in Naomi's palm and her hand was guided by Alice to her bleeding nose and it somehow managed to stay there.

"Now it's time for the romantic dancing! I don't care what it is, just as long as it's slow and enticing and very romantic." stated Alice.

"Ugh…I shall exact my revenge…" Akira mumbled to himself glaring daggers at the red head and supposedly trying to injure her with them. But it just wasn't working. Maybe he needed more eye power…

"Akira," said Shirogane holding out his hand smiling sweetly. The light illuminated his glorious silver hair composing a halo around his head. Akira thought he looked extremely beautiful like that, sort of like a...platinum angel. He then smacked himself mentally, not that the man wasn't attractive. Heck, if you were to stick him in a dress and send him to a miss universe contest; he would win with flying colors.

It's just that he wasn't supposed to have those sorts of feelings. They just weren't right; he was taken out of his thoughts when a warm outstretched hand pulled him into a tight, classic, dance embrace stance with Shirogane's right hand on his waist and his left hand on his right hand.

He guided Akira's left hand onto his right shoulder. It felt pretty natural because he had seen it done many times before and not because it was Shirogane…or was it? Akira kept his eyes fixated on the floor and their feet and away from the loving gaze of the other. As Shirogane began to dance he was automatically doing the mirror image of the other. Then on an imaginary first beat, Shirogane stepped forward taking one step with his left foot. In the "mirror" Akira stepped back with his right foot.

On the next beat, the older Shin stepped forward and to the right with his right foot. His right foot made a bit of an upside down "L" shape. Akira moved his left foot back and to the left so they were still facing each other. They continued their dance from one stepping to two stepping until Shirogane gave him a gentle dip, causing his foot to lift up I the air on reflex and signaling the end of their little dance. Then, Shirogane took that opportunity and caught Akira's eyes in his.

There was something in those icy pools of blue that he just couldn't distinguish; he squinted his eyes a bit to see better. When the elder brought him back up, their eyes remained locked. Akira leaned his face closer so he could get an enhanced view of whatever was in the other's eyes. Shirogane took that signal as an expectant kiss, so he too leaned forward but before he could get to his destination, a loud yell was abruptly heard.

"Whoa, yeah!" Naomi clapped unaccompanied, "Awesome! Encore, encore!" The two then realized everyone had gotten up and evacuated to the couch to watch their little show.

"This is sheer torture," Akira said in a barely audible tone.

"Aw but you seemed to be enjoying it so much," Naomi chimed in. Akira shot her a deadly look then smiled sweetly at him, "Was that almost a kiss I saw?" Akira poked her in the ribs.

"No, it wasn't." Akira growled.

"Ow." Naomi said more towards the harshness of his tone rather than the new injury. She rubbed the spot blankly.

"Now it's time for smooches!" Alice exclaimed while joining hands with the girl and making smooching actions at them. Akira subsequently realized why Shouri was so short tempered with his sister, and wondered how the man didn't have high blood pressure by now. Well he didn't know that for sure.

"Shirogane sit on the couch and Akira you sit in his lap," Naomi commanded.

"But I thought all we had to do was kiss?"

"I wasn't being specific, _so_ I could have wanted any position," She smirked at her victory.

"Ugh fine."Akira replied in agony climbing into Shirogane's lap roughly.

"Oof…" The silver haired king uttered on impact.

Akira leaned in and pressed their lips together in a bone crushing impact as Alice timed them. This was no big deal, they had kissed before, and Shirogane was the one who had taken the liberty of having his first kiss. So kissing him like this now was not supposed to make his blood race and his heart beat in his ears like it was doing now. They kissed before damn it!

"_The only reason he kissed me, was because it was by all means necessary!" _Akira thought to himself harshly, _"Was it…? But he'd said that he liked me…but he always lies so much all the time. He could just be using me!" _He really **did not** want to believe that.

Shirogane came down from where ever he was and managed to close his widely open eyes to almost match Akira's tightly shut ones. He brushed his tongue on Akira's lips for him to open. The younger gasped as a shiver went down his spine. Shirogane took the opportunity and slipped past those open lips. Akira bit it harshly but not enough to draw blood, punishing him for his dirty little trick.

Shirogane only winced but continued until he was able to coax Akira's tongue into movement, entwining his sensually with it. Akira fought back and tried to force Shirogane's tongue back from where it came from. A grunt came from his throat as the other suddenly relented and skillfully drew Akira's tongue into his mouth. Akira growled at Shirogane's well played trap. But to everyone else, it sounded more like a moan of pleasure.

"Alright, time's up!" Alice chirped interrupting Akira from biting Shirogane's tongue again. They pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting them. Akira quickly wiped it away quickly with the back of his hand and got up. A dark pink tint covered his cheeks from the intense make out session. He coughed and they each took their respectable places and picked again.

"Ha I'm king." Akira declared; Sweet, sweet revenge.

"Well?" Alice enquired.

"I want number…2 to slap number…5 across the face." He announced not caring who it was, just as long as pain was inflicted, he was satisfied. Alice flinched.

"Now who do I have to get bitch slapped by?" She asked.

"Me…" Ritsu replied.

"Aw, but my face will be demolished!" She squealed.

"But since I do not take to hitting women. I give my position to Naomi." He declared smartly. Shouri smirked.

"Ah okay!" Naomi said oblivious (to everything).

"Bu-" Alice was cut off as Naomi got up and yelled 'Bonsai!' before being smacked senseless across the face.

"Sticks please!" Naomi chirped immediately after slapping Alice into an unknown trance and holding out the cup. The inner killer of Akira was immensely satisfied and at peace with the world…for now at least. Like, in the next ten minutes. Everyone put their sticks in calmly. Naomi shuffled the sticks in a sadistic manner and put it back down. They selected again.

"I…am…king…" Shouri said staring at his stick.

"Oh dear God…" Ritsu mumbled holding his stick close to his body and away from Shouri. A wide grin spread across the young man's face.

"Let's see, what I want…Oh yes! I want number 5 and number…3 to…dance around like utter fools while making pleasure noises. _And _if you fail to please my expectations…you owe me a soda…and fifty bucks each." (A/N: Owned!) Shouri leaned back in victory.

"I'm 5!" Alice proclaimed in shock.

"And I'm three~" Naomi said oddly enthusiastic. If Akira didn't know better, he'd say the woman was on drugs. But he didn't have facts so he'll keep quiet for now. Alice slumped over next to Naomi who was already standing and jumping around from foot to foot.

"Alright, begin." Shouri ordered lazily waving his wrist.

Naomi held the back of her head and the front of her right foot and began bending energetically forward and back, "Uh…oh yeah…ah…ooh…yesss…uh…mm…give it to me!"

Alice bent her knees and her back slightly with outstretched arms and straightened herself over again while bouncing from one foot to the other, "Oh…yeah…mm…like that…uh…ah…" Alice said half heartedly. Akira and Ritsu laughed together in chorus, even Shirogane was laughing. Akira almost pissed himself.

Naomi changed her movements to the chicken dance and managed to hop around while doing this; she even added the neck movements, "Oh baby! Yes! More! Oof!" She muttered nearly falling on her face and regaining composure, "hah, a…oh…yeah…" By then, Ritsu had tears running down his face. Meanwhile Shouri was stifling his laughter in a corner.

Alice then moved to mimic some sort of African dance with a mixture of Egyptian. "Ne…so good…mm…yes…ah…oh…" Alice went on jumping around and prancing like a maniac.

"Okay, you can stop now." Shouri said as calm as ever walking over to them. Shirogane was hunched over on his cushion as his ribs were hurting so badly.

"Well…?" Naomi asked expectantly, "On a scale of one to ten."

"For you…I'd say nine." Shouri told the young woman who then gave a small 'yes!' and fist pumped.

"And me?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"You…3." Shouri answered.

"What?!"

"You owe me a soda~" Shouri said smoothly, "…And fifty bucks." Shouri sat down next to Ritsu who like the others, were still regaining composure.

"That was absolutely rich…" Ritsu mumbled wiping his tears away.

"And you know what makes this even better?" Shouri asked them.

"What?" Akira asked in unison with Shirogane and Ritsu.

"I got it all on tape!" He laughed evilly.

"Yay~" Naomi squealed the same time Alice yelled, "No freaking way!"

"Yes, way." Shouri added, "So now, that little tape of yours will _never _-and I repeat _**never **_be leaked onto the internet…unlike those other videos…sadly…but now I shall have my vengeance! So if you please, you will quit bugging us."

"But…it's my life!" Alice wailed.

"You're a professional photographer!" Shouri told her loudly, "Got take pictures of…puppies or something! Instead of us and other things…that you're not supposed to take pictures of!"

"Eh but.-" Alice began then the door swung open.

"Papa…" Little Nate called out. Shouri smiled and walked over to his son.

"Sorry honey, I didn't realize it was already so late." Shouri picked him up, "Off to bed." Ritsu got up himself.

"So we can end this here?" He asked.

"Yeah," Alice sighed getting up herself.

"Speaking of bed, I have a Fujoshi sleepover to attend. Sayonara!" And just like that, the energetic red head was gone. Akira and Shirogane went off to their room as did Shouri, Ritsu and their son. Akira plopped himself on the large bed, curled up on his side and closed his eyes trying to erase the earlier events. Shirogane lay next to him and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. If he wasn't pretending to be asleep, he would have scolded him but…

"Akira…" Shirogane began, "If only you knew how much I really love you. For me to 'complete' I need you to respond to me but…I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." He lovingly patted his hair, "If only you knew…"

A/N: Whew….*wipes forehead* damn, that things long... (That's what she said XD) LMAO. A whole day…for this…I hope I get some reviews! Review please and tell me what you think!"


	4. Oh! these guys

Kengo and Aya sat slumped over the counter of the Bar Still* with half empty sodas in hand.

"Uh…where could he be?" Aya slurred.

"We checked everywhere he could possibly be…" Kengo slurred back in the same manner.

"Did he say anything about where he went or where he might be?" Master asked wiping one of his glass cups.

"No he just up and left without a trace!" Aya exclaimed sitting up suddenly and frightening Kengo out of his stool.

"Do you think he's dead?" Kengo asked getting up off the floor.

"No, I don't think he's dead." Aya replied

"Why not?"

"Because Shirogane's gone too," She explained turning towards the door, "And that's either a _really_ convenient coincidence or…"

"Or they ran away together!" Kengo exclaimed grabbing his head.

"Yes, the little sneak..." Aya remarked, "I bet they eloped!"

"Eloped!" Kengo repeated in horror.

"I wouldn't go that far Aya-san." Master remarked softly. All eyes turned to him simultaneously.

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't think that Akira would just up and marry Shirogane…besides where would they get married anyway? Not much others than us can see him you know." Master explained. He had a point there, two points actually. Aya was about to speak when the door opened and in walked Kou.

"I'm back." He remarked sitting down at the bar and accepting a drink from Master.

"So I'm guessing you didn't find them." Kengo said flatly.

"Nope, not even a trace." He replied taking a sip from his drink, "But I do think I might have an idea where they went."

"And where would that be?" Aya enquired.

"Your school's on holiday right?"

"It just did today." Kengo added.

"Good, cause we'll be going somewhere for a while."

"?"

Author: I just decided to randomly add this chapter because I totally forgot about these guys! I think it might be more fun with them along for a ride :D Reviews!


	5. Heartbreak

Author: I is back people!

Akira: Why? Why do you do this to me? Couldn't you stay away!

Author: …

Shirogane: Yay! You're not going to kill yourself anymore!

Author: Let's not talk about that!

Shirogane: Okay!

Akira: what's with all the random yelling!

Ritsu: Let's just start already!

Author: Yeah good idea!

Shouri: [shakes head] Am I the only sane person here?

Author: Maybe!

Shouri: Can we just start already?

Author: Okay~ Geez. Mr. Impatient! XP

* * *

The next night Akira and Shirogane were peacefully lounging in their room.

"Akira-kun?" Shirogane called out from the loveseat where he was currently residing.

"What?"Akira called back from the bed. He then walked over to him and the teen sat up.

"I have a question," he stated bluntly.

"Mm? What is it?"

"I need you to answer honestly; it's a very serious question."

"Ya ya whatever, shoot,"

"Do you…love me Akira?" Shirogane asked with the most serious and sad face (A/N: breaking my heart here man!).

"_Did he love him?" _Akira repeated in his head, "_Of course he doesn't…does he? I don't know what to think! If I say yes he might laugh in my face. This is all just some hoax I bet. He's just using me. I'll just stick on the safe side"_

"Shirogane…you suddenly come up to me, telling me that I have to save the world with you…practically ruined my _normal_ life…" Shirogane flinched at that one, "sexually harass me…and expect me to l_ove _you?" He spat.

"Well, if those are Akira-kun's feelings…then I shall take my leave." Shirogane gave a sad heart wrenching smile with a tip of his hat, "Whether it be in your next life, I shall wait for you. We are counterparts after all." And with that he was gone out the window. Akira stared in shock at the pane from where he sat on the bed, his mouth open, gaping like a fish. Maybe he should think less…

"_Stupid, stupid Akira!"_ The teen smacked himself in the head.

"What have I done…?" He groaned. He didn't mean for this to happen. He just thought the man would have said something stupid, hug him or something with that big goofy grin on his face-like he always did. But apparently, the words came out harsher than expected. He slowly walked over to the window and looked down.

In the dim moonlight he could see Shirogane's now phosphorescent silver hair reflecting. A bouncing female figure -that could be identified as no other than Naomi- walked up to him and latched onto Shirogane's arm. They walked off and around turned the corner to the front of the house out of sight. He got mad, really mad, no; downright furious.

No way was he going to play around with this girl, or any other girl for that matter, wait for him to die and be reborn again just so he could come waltzing back after playing around with his little whores! No freaking way!

"Doppler release!" Akira transformed into his shin self and shot out the window after his counterpart. He followed the pair on their long walk towards the main road. The colourful pavement that led up to the grand Fujiwara mansion showed off some of its colours in the dim moonbeams. The extra tall palm trees that went up the long, broad road gave Akira some firm footing, allowing him to follow his victims without a sound. But that little tactic came with a price as he couldn't hear one word of their conversation.

"Oooh! Shiro-sama," She squealed, "You're such a great actor! You remembered all the lines I gave you and displayed it so greatly! You should be in movies I tell ya; you're way better than all those horrible modern day actors who suck at _everything_" She gave a sad smile, "Oh I'm sorry, I know that must hurt."

"Yes, it did." He answered quietly, "But I wasn't really acting, and those were my real feelings…except for the 'next life' thing. _I_ would never do that. But…it's alright. Do you really think he feels that way?"

"You're way too modest Shiro." She said before approaching a black car, "And I don't think those are his real feelings. Maybe he's just afraid to tell you or something. Either that or he wasn't thinking."

"Oh well that's a relief."

She said then went into the car after Shirogane. Of course you can't expect her to drive can you? She might run over everything in sight: you, your house, your dog, your mother...

"You know, he's following us," Naomi said with a smirk. The said teen kept in pace with the car by jumping off of rooftops, cars and the occasional light poles.

"He?" Shirogane asked dumbfounded.

"Akira."

"Ah, I see."

"We're going to have to get close, so he get's jealous, but not too much so anyone can say we're "together". To make him think he can't be able to live and die…without…you…and downright envious." She said smartly.

"Anyways...Can you also finish explaining _this_ to me?"

She sighed, "You are the creation of Kaili Sorano, but I am assigned to make Akira fall in love with you. One of my remedies is jealousy and that is exactly what we're going to use. And because I don't think anything else will work. I do this sort of thing all the time. It _is _my job." She said smiling even though it looked slightly evil. Shirogane nodded.

"It's your job?"

"Yes, I take couples like you, remove the barrier between the two…and leave only love~."

"Okay…whatever that means…"

"Shouri and Ritsu are also in the business, so they're in on this. You see Kaili Sorano is elite, she created you and Akira and I am also an elite. I am the creator of Shouri and Ritsu."

"…you made Shouri and Ritsu…? An elite...what?" the silver haired man enquired.

"Well, I made their planet…but I did design them. And it's a _long_ story." She remarked in the same moment the car stopped, "We're here!" Then she bounced out of the vehicle with Shirogane in step. They walked up to a large white modest looking house.

"So this is your home?" He asked looking around.

"Yes, welcome to my humble abode." She grinned. But when they got inside it didn't seem so modest anymore. The living room was very elaborate with a colorful futuristic theme; curvy chairs and tables that were in bright colors. And odd shapes. The walls were somehow white and the floor black despite all of the color. Niomi plopped down on a red couch that had a large bite in the top right edge and watermelon seeds decorated on the top.

"Now take a, seat make yourself at home." She ordered lazily. The silver haired shin sat down on a peach lip couch opposite from her. Meanwhile Akira watched from a small round window high up in the wall that had a perch on the outside even though a ladder was needed to reach up there (which is no problem for a Shin). Niomi sensed his presence, smirks to herself, gets up and sits next to Shirogane. Akira was absolutely fuming.

'_How dare he choose her over me__!_?' he thought to himself.

_'This was your doing, all your fault, bak__a__!_' replied the little voice in his head.

_'You shut up_!' he told it!'

_'Fine, but it is true,_' said the voice, '_But I will be back...!_' then it stormed away?

"I have another question." Shirogane's voice brought Akira back from his thoughts.

"Alright, shoot."

"The planet Shouri and Ritsu are from doesn't have any females right?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Alice and their girl child…Mitsu?"

"Oh…I forgot about that…you see, they have an ancient goddess (me, the elite), she chooses a specific couple and blesses them with a female child. One knows this because she places the rarest and beautiful flower you can ever lay your eyes upon in their yard or somewhere a plant can grow...anyway their daughter was one of them but Alice is quite different, though her story is not mine to tell. What she did caused her fate to be broken off of her counterpart.

I offered her to become an elite but she refused saying, she 'does not wish to grant to others what she can't have herself, because…it hurts too much'." Shirogane stared at her as she leaned on his shoulder, Akira flinched.

"Oh thank me to spoil the mood! I want to show you something," She said getting up, taking his hand and pulling him to what was most likely her bedroom. Akira fumed outside and could have practically melted it if he wasn't in shin form. The 2 disappeared out of view behind the door, he would have followed but he wasn't-couldn't be able to bear what he might see. He then leaped off into the night. ~

"What is so important you have to run me into a wall for?" Shirogane asked rubbing his face after Naomi turned a sharp corner, making him collide with the wall (Author had a moment like this xD thanks to DREYA!).

"Oh shush you," Naomi waved him off. She walked over to the bed and pulled out a large white chest from beneath it. She opened it to reveal a bunch of CDs, DVDs and scrap books. "Once a fan girl, always a fan girl." She sighed before handing one to Shirogane.

"What's this one?" He enquired looking at the overly decorated book.

"Those are Ritsu and Shouri's pictures from their school years. Yes, they were high school sweethearts...and whatever you call before that." She said sighing again and looking into space.

"Who took the pictures?"

"Alice did. It was-is her passion." Naomi explained. Shirogane looked through it casually. There were pictures of them in their school uniform, playing around, dancing, moving into the college, and super hilarious funny moments. It was cute in a warming kind of way.

"This is amusing." Shirogane said chuckling at a few random moment ones.

"Good to see your spirits are up!" She chirped, "This one is their wedding," The shin took it; there was a picture of them cutting the cake, someone getting a plate of cake in the face courtesy of Shouri, the dancing, someone falling off a table and on a page for itself; decorated with roses on the edges was The Kiss: A sweet, delicate kiss. It was beautiful beyond words (says author and the fan girl gang).

"You made all of these?" Shirogane asked glancing at all of the other portfolios.

"Yup, got to have a hobby yah know." She replied with a wink, "These are the other couples I made." She said handing him another book. It had a different couple on each page.

"These two are Romero and Alex. Romero is Mexican and Alex is American. This one here is Nomi and Mace. Isn't Nomi such a cutie? Oh, oh! These two are Ning-mayo and Umi. Yes, they are mermaids. Seito and Raul, Aki and Ranmaru, Eiji and Mino…" And on she went.

"Those are a lot of couples." Shirogane remarked, "How long were you an elite?"

"Since I was 12." She answered casually. Shirogane was taken aback, "Oh yes, forgive my rambling a while ago… it's movie time!" She chirped. Honestly, she chirped way too much. Maybe she was raised by birds or something and was found her half dead when she jumped out of a tree, trying to fly. But who was he to know?

"Sit back and relax." She said with a mischievous look on her face. Oh what could she be up to?


	6. The beach part I

Author: Nothing much to say. So here goes!

Shouri: Yup

Author: Yeah...

Akira: Well this is fun.

Author: tell me about it.

Ritsu: I thought you said nothing much to say?

Author: I didn't. And you shouldn't.

Ritsu: Oh shut up.

Author: hee-hee

Shirogane was slumped across the kitchen counter barely sitting on the stool.

"Remind me never to watch anything with you ever again." The man slurred sleepily.

"Oh silly Shirogane, don't be so crabby." She chirped from the kitchen where she was currently making breakfast, "Watching pregnancy videos is tons of fun; horror and comedy at the same time." Shirogane only groaned in response.

"Why, me?"

"It's because you're special…_very_ special."

"Tell me about it." He replied.

"Oh don't be so down in the dumps. We're going to the beach today!"

"Eh? Nani!"

Akira stumbled down to the kitchen where Shouri was cooking. When he cooked, he seriously looked like a woman...no he would make a woman envious.

"Ah, good morning Akira, sleep well?" The older greeted happily. I mean really, what's up with all these morning people?

"G' morning." He replied groggily even though it sounded more like 'mondfin'.

"I heard about what happened. Sorry."

"No, it's alright, if he wants to be that way, not my problem." Akira remarked blowing it off quickly. Total _lie._ Shouri nodded in consideration. "So what are you making?"

"Chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes."

"Oh, it sounds good." Akira replied honestly.

"Yup. It's their favorite. You know what else?" Shouri enquired half excitedly. Akira lifted his eyebrows in response.

"We're going to the beach today." He said casually, "we haven't been there in a long time. They all love it. It's really a lot of fun, and with you here, it's even more." Shouri turned to Akira and smiled. It did sound like fun; in fact, it might even help to keep his mind of the silver haired man.

"So want any help?" Akira asked looking at the fruits and chocolates hoping to get lucky.

"Sure, you can help me wash the blueberries." Shouri said in full understanding. Oh how he loved life.

"Oh, one more thing." Akira remarked running the water over the berries.

"What's that?" Shouri enquired doing the same.

"You Alice and Ritsu live together right?"

"Yeah,"

"So are you all related or something?" He asked putting the newly cleaned berries in the bowl.

"Technically…"

"Technically?"

"Well Ritsu and I are married and Alice is my twin." Shouri replied casually putting his own into the bowl.

"…"

"I wonder when I forgot to put that in…"

Yeah, I wonder…"

Akira climbed out of the van with the others. The beach didn't have as much people as he expected. It was awfully quiet and peaceful. Just the way he liked it. They set up under some distant palm trees.

"So, Akira, do you like it?" Ritsu enquired sitting next to the young shin.

"Like it? I love it! It's so quiet and peaceful." He replied plopping down on his towel.

"Not many know about it; it's kind of a private beach. Few people come here."

"I wouldn't care if it was on the moon. It's awesome." He said throwing his arms in the air.

"I think that's about to change. (According as planned)" Shouri mumbled to his spouse.

"I believe so." Ritsu whispered back.

"Eh?" Akira asked overhearing what Ritsu said. He turned to the other end of the beach and in fact, it did change…Big time.

Author: Ugh so much to write…so little time…;P Well over and out before they find me! Reviews much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Hey guys! Just here to say I'm alive and I'm SO VERY SORRY for not updating. I'm working on rewriting 2 chapters that disappeared. That's it for now. See you lovely people soon.~ New chapter will be up in a few.


End file.
